Secure vaults with built-in note validators or currency detectors (i.e., devices that receive and determine if a bank note or piece of currency is, or is not counterfeit or other wise unacceptable) are referred to herein as smart safes. Smart safes are used by retailers to manage and secure currency and other notes received from customers. One aspect of smart safes is the ability of a bank to provide a potential borrower (e.g., a retail store operator or service provider) provisional credit based on the value of validated currency or other notes received and stored within the potential borrower's smart safe(s).
Occasionally a smart safe experiences an error condition that renders it inoperable. These error conditions can increase the downtime of the smart safe and often require a technician to physically come and repair the smart safe and/or revalidate the contents of the smart safe. This makes the smart safe more expensive to operate and less reliable in the field. Thus, minimizing smart safe downtime and service technician visits to the smart safe is desirable.